This invention relates to new and useful improvements in structural refinements in holders for flower pots. The apparatus of this invention involves a device for suspending a flower pot or a plurality of pots conveniently and effectively from the upper portion of a window sash. The holder may be conveniently removed from the window and is adjustable to mate with various thicknesses of window frames. While in place, the bracket is adapted to allow the window to be raised and lowered conveniently. The particular arrangement of parts of the instant invention provides a bracket in combination with a window sash that is capable of holding a great deal of weight without being permanently fixed to the window or window sash.